


Конец перспективы

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Брут разговаривает с мертвыми





	Конец перспективы

— Мне жаль, — сказал Брут.

— Нет, — возразил Цезарь. — Тебе жаль, что Марк Антоний тебя переиграл, только и всего.

— А это важно? Будь у меня возможность, я не стал бы делать это еще раз.

— Убивать меня?

— Да.

Цезарь не выглядел как призрак — на самом деле, он выглядел точно так же, как при жизни, и именно это убедило Брута, что он не спит или что Цезарь ему не мерещится, например. Его собственное воображение непременно добавило бы пару таинственных, трагических деталей.

Или стал бы. Если бы Кассий снова с тобой поговорил.  
— Это не так просто.

— Пожалуй. Но будь ты не более преданным даже, а чуть поглупее, или чуть потрусливее… Какая ирония, да?

***

Брут думал, что убивать Цезаря будет мучительно, но это оказалось до ужаса просто. Мучительно было принимать решение, сомневаться до последнего момента, ощущать холод кинжала под пальцами. И мучительно было потом — война всегда мучительна, а уж такая бессмысленная и грязная…

Когда они убивали Цезаря, Бруту впервые за долгое время было спокойно.

***

Брут довольно быстро начал догадываться, что рано или поздно ему придется покончить с собой. Надеялся, что в тот момент ему снова станет спокойно: все уже решено, и наконец-то можно больше не сомневаться.

Но спокойно не стало, разумеется.

***

— Мы могли бы уехать, — сказала Порция.

— Поздно.

— Да нет, — рассмеялась она. — Я имею в виду, когда я еще была жива. Жили бы где-нибудь в провинции, знаешь? Я бы сплетничала с соседками и выращивала гранаты, а ты бы писал длинные научные трактаты, которые читали бы человек двадцать, а понимали и того меньше, но они бы восхищались тобой.

Порция выглядела хрупкой, печальной и очень красивой. Как при жизни. Брут хотел сказать: «Я не смог бы уехать, я считал, что мой долг — прекратить то, что происходит. Не позволить Цезарю стать императором». Но сейчас это было уже неважно.

— Мне жаль, что ты умерла.

— Мне тоже, Брут.

***

— Ты стал молчаливее, — заметил Кассий. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы еще можем выиграть войну?

Брут понимал, но это было неважно.

А Марку Антонию это было важно — поэтому, скорее всего, он и победит. Это будет справедливо.

— Наверно. Но ты считаешь, из нас получились бы хорошие правители?

— Конечно.

Кассий всегда был уверен в том, что делал, даже если шел неправильной дорогой. Брут одновременно завидовал ему и боялся стать таким же. Впрочем, он вряд ли успеет измениться, не так ли? Его жизнь почти кончена.

— Брут? О чем ты задумался?

— Я не считаю, что мы стали бы хорошими правителями.

Кассий принялся убеждать его в обратном, но Брут почти не слушал. В последнее время разговаривать с мертвыми у него получалось намного лучше, чем с живыми.  
Может быть, заранее привыкал.


End file.
